


One Phone Call Away

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Play, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oma Kokichi Is a Tease, Phone Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, honestly shuichi is a tease too, praise kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi has been away in a different city while working on a case, and Kokichi is feeling extra pent up and in need of attention.His boyfriend is only a phone call away.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	One Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh yeah. SO- I don't really have an excuse for this other than I thought of the idea and was like "hey 👀" soooo yeah. I'm really bad at writing smut but honestly I don't care TvT
> 
> If anyone who knows me irl reads this.. don't. also I'm sorry, please don't disown me- HEHDJSKDHJSK

Kokichi was eagerly awaiting a call from his boyfriend, who had so evilly left him for a week.  _ Maybe _ he didn’t completely have a choice and it was for the case he was working on, but Kokichi needed attention, dammit! Once the laptop began ringing, Kokichi clicked on the button immediately, sitting up some on their shared bed.

“There’s my favorite detective!” A soft laugh came after slight shuffling over the call, and Kokichi smiled at finally seeing Shuichi’s face. They had called quickly before he left this morning, but that was still too many hours without seeing his beloved’s beautiful face! He had just gotten out of the shower, too. Shuichi had texted him that a bit beforehand, though he would have been able to see that from how his hair was still damp.

“Hey, Kimchi. How was your day?”

“Oh, you know. The usual~ Evil Supreme Leader business, and such.” Kokich examined his nails, while the other hand waved dismissively. He was happy to hear a laugh from Shuichi.

“Sounds exciting.”

“Mhm! It sure is!” He held his head in his hands, watching Shuichi. “How was the greatest, most cutest and intelligent person in the world’s day today~?” Shuichi just tilted his head to the side, feigning a confused expression.

“I just asked you how your day was, remember? You said ‘Evil Supreme Leader business.’” Kokichi huffed, his face growing red as he mumbled under his breath.

“You smooth, charming bastard.” Shuichi laughed again, brushing some of the wet hair from his eyes. A small smile came to Kokichi’s lips. It was always nice to hear Shuichi laugh. “Tell me how your day was, dork.”

“It was pretty good. We got some more leads, thankfully,” Shuichi leaned closer to the camera, resting his head on his hand and smiling. “That means I can come home faster and see you~”

“Mm… I like the sound of that! You owe me lots of cuddles, ‘kay?”

“Of course. Ah- that reminds me, did you eat today?” Kokichi leaned back, slightly, stretching.

“Yuppers! I had five bottles of grape panta!”

“Kichi.”

“Fine, fine~ I had some of that rice stuff. You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Rice stuff? Oh, you mean the curry? Yeah, I think I know what you mean.” Kokichi hummed, moving forward again until his face filled nearly the entire screen.

“Did  _ you _ remember to eat, beloved? And not just that stinky, bitter bean juice that you like so much for some reason.” Shuichi rolled his eyes, and it sounded like he was shuffling papers.

“Yes, I had something other than just coffee. I got some noodles on my way back to the room I’m staying in. It was this really nice restaurant, actually. If there’s one closer to the apartment, then...” Kokichi’s hand slowly drifted down, and felt at the toy there before clicking a switch, causing a small gasp to leave his mouth as it came to life. “...thinking I could take you on a date ther-” Shuichi froze, as did the sound of whatever papers he was messing with. He quickly turned back to the screen, and Kokichi could see his face begin to turn red. “K-Kokichi, is that a vibrator?” Kokichi smirked, biting his lip as he felt the vibrator buzz inside of him.

“Mmh… Good ears, detective.. Wanna-  _ ah..! _ G-Guess how long I’ve had it in for?” Shuichi cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

“I’m going to guess and say since I told you I was getting in the shower before we called, right?” He sighed as Kokichi began to snicker, still teasing him even while he was miles away. “I-I thought you looked more flushed than usual. I just assumed it was the camera quality or something.”

“Aww, is Shuichi saying he doesn’t love my adorable face?” His face morphed into a mischievous grin as he began to adjust himself. “How about I give you a different view, then~?” Shuichi jumped as the camera suddenly stopped showing Kokichi, and he frowned slightly.

“For the record, I  _ do _ love your adorable face…” He murmured over the quiet sound of a zipper.

“Mm.. ah~ L-Look here, dear~” Kokichi’s camera began showing again, and Shuichi’s other hand immediately flew to his mouth to try and cover the strained groan that left his throat. Kokichi’s ass was facing the camera, giving a perfect view to see the bright purple vibrator which he pushed into himself. He looked at the camera from over his shoulder, and his free arm was helping to hold himself up. He had discarded the already loose shirt he was wearing, showing more of the lovebites littering his skin, especially near his thighs.

“S-Shit…” Shuichi breathed, his small arm movements giving Kokichi enough of an idea of what was happening out of view.

“Mhhm…~ I-I bet you wish you could be pounding into my ass right now, d-don’t y—ahn..!”

“God, do I.” Shuichi bit his lip, still covering his mouth with one hand. “You know, I-I had a feeling you’d be feeling pent up tonight.”

“Did you, now?”

“Yeah.. Honestly, it was kind of distracting me during work. I-I couldn’t… stop thinking about you… Nn..!” Kokichi giggled, wiggling his hips a bit and listening to Shuichi grunt.

“I guess my telepathy worked! S-Shumai’s such a.. dirty pervert…”

“Only for you, Kimchi.” A deep moan rose from the back of his throat at the pet name. He would never get tired of those… Shuichi smirked slyly, knowing the effect it had on him. “Kimchi.”

“N-Now you’re just teasing me. Mmmh~ And after I was so nice to give you this view… Hey, detective.. Wanna show me what’s happening under that table?”

“Ngh.. G-Give me a minute..” Shuichi’s camera cut out, to which he pouted. Though he heard more shuffling and a few moments later his camera came back on, a high-pitched moan from Kokichi as he shoved the vibrator farther up his ass. Shuichi was now positioned on the bed of the room he was staying in, his cock fully visible as was the hand jacking it off. His white dress shirt had the top buttons undone, and his damp hair only fueled Kokichi further.

“F-Fuck, Shu..!”

“Turn around and lay on your back.” Shuichi demanded, biting his lip as he groaned quietly. Kokichi obeyed, face turning an even deeper red.

“W-What was this for, detective? I-I think that Shumai is just a d-dirty pervert that likes seeing my legs spread for him..~”

“Th-That’s true,” Shuichi admitted, exhaling shakily. “But, I want to see your face when you come. P-Plus, I figured it’d be more comfortable for you.” Kokichi bit back a needy whimper, throwing his head back against the pillows.

“U-Unh.. oh, g-god… S-Shit, Shuichi…” Kokichi continued thrusting the vibrator into him, crying out once he hit his prostate. “Ah! S-Shu _ ichi~ _ ”

“ _ Fuck _ , do that again, Kichi. I want to hear you scream.”

“Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi-” Kokichi pinched his nipple with his other hand, whining and trailing the hand up to his neck and collarbone where he pressed down on the hickeys left there.

“You’re doing so good, Kichi… You’re so good,  _ fuck _ I just want to pound you into the mattress and—”

“ _ Shu, Shu, Shu, Shu, Shu- _ ”

“—mark up your neck so everyone knows who you belong to.. Ghn..!”

“Sh’ichi..! Ahhn~ G-Gonna c..come..!”

“Come for me, Kichi. Nghh…! I-I love you so much-” Kokichi came with a strangled moan, whimpering as he fiddled with the vibrator, finally finding the switch and turning it off and carefully sliding it out of him. Shuichi came shortly after, leaning against the pillows with heavy breaths as he raised his hand to his mouth and began to lick it clean. Kokichi sat up, laughing.

“Geez, Shumai. I-If you wanted to go for a round two, I woulda left the vibrator in.” Shuichi shook his head, chuckling softly.

“No, just felt like the quickest way to clean. I-I kinda just want to lay down and stay on call with you, if that’s alright.” Kokichi yawned, before reaching over to the dresser and grabbing the towel he left there.

“Mmh… That’s what I wanted to do, too.” Kokichi huffed, pouting and puffing out his cheeks as he slipped one of Shuichi’s shirts over his head, inhaling his scent. “I meant it earlier, though. I want my cuddles when you get back!” Shuichi laughed, leaving the camera view for a moment.

“I miss you, too. It doesn’t feel right sleeping without a koala clinging onto me.”

“Shuichiii..! Come baaack..!” Shuichi popped back into view of the camera, now with a different shirt and pants on.

“I’m here, Kimchi. Don’t worry.”

“Mmm… I love you, Shumai.”

“I love  _ you _ , Kichi.”

“Well, I love you more!”

“Not possible. I love  _ you _ more.”

“Nu-uh! I love  _ youuu _ more!”

“How about we agree to love each other the same?”

“Mm… Okay, fine...but I still love you.”

“And I still love you.” Kokichi giggled, squeezing the pillow closer to him as he stared lovingly at Shuichi through the camera. Shuichi blew a kiss to him, which Kokichi caught while laughing. “I promise I’ll be home soon. Then the Supreme Leader will get all of the hugs and kisses he deserves.”

“Mm.. I better…” Kokichi mumbled tugging the blankets over him as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“Is someone about to fall asleep?”

“Mnn..no…”

“I think that’s a lie.”

“Mmhh… don’t leeaave…”

“I won’t Kichi. I’ll stay right here until morning.”


End file.
